The Kenrock Clan
Kenrock 4.jpg Kenrock 2.jpg|London Kenrock, Kaicho of the Kenrock Clan 'Background/History' Kenrock 3.jpg This clan is an unknown family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy (自然エネルギー, shizen enerugī) from their surroundings due to their unique bodies, however, the adverse effects of this energy results in sudden and uncontrollable surges of madness, causing them to sporadically go berserk. Their unique bodies also secrete special fluids that allow them to undergo various drastic physical alterations. This is a clan of 250 currently. There leader London Kenrock is a powerful fighter in all of the terms of the words. He takes heed to his enemies weaknesses and uses it against them. This clan makes there momey from real-estate and robbery. Using there power to take whatever they want with little to no consequences. He lost his hand during the Kenrock Massacre, and has replaced it with a cannon that switches from a 5 foot blade, and cannon that fires sheer energy from its wrist that can vaporize most people. The clan has since rebuilt itself since that terrible day.. 'The Kenrock Massacre' The Kenrock clan was ascending to power about 3 years ago from today. They were slowly making their way up to the top rated clan of the Fire Flower Syndicate. However London Kenrock didn't get along with any of the other clan's and to prove his superiority over them, he commited haneous and criminal acts towards them without ever having any of the crimes traced back to them. That is until one faithful day, he decided to steal a lone one year old child, from a newly wed couple in the Shinpaku Federation. He didn't think much of it, but in taking the child, he then tossed the one year newborn into a fissure outside of town...the child died and was never seen again. Not even a week later that's when it happened. The proud Kenrock Clan which was standing at about 600 members was attacked one night! Men were being plunged left and right, sluaghted with bare hands, and fist. Kenrock intervined, and tried to stop the culprit behind this, but he was to late. His large building was demolished and destroyed, and as such he saw the shadow of this thing...it wasn't a man. It was a lone blackened figure with Demon Eyes. The eyes looked at him, and when they came close enough, it ripped Kenrocks hand right from his body and sent him 50 miles below the surface of the ground, along with his head building. This red eyed figure only disapeared into the flames of the nigth and was never seen again. Kenrock immidiately suspected the Federation was behind this massacure, but King couldn't prove this, and with no proof, the incident was simply masked as a warninig from god. To this day only a select few know who and why this took place, but Kenrock has been thristy for revenge for years to come. 'Establishments' 'Real Estate' The Kenrock Clan is most notable for their ties in the real estate business. The construction sectors of Kasaiahana do very close business with them due to the fact that Kenrock will supply them extra money and manpower, in exchange to own at least 15% of the estate that is bought. Realistically speaking, the Kenrock Clan legitimately "owns" at least 5% of District 1. While this doesnt seem like alot consider this is property on multiple miles of city block, each bringing in revenue and money that put this clan as the highest paid in the Syndicate, bringing in at least 50,000 every week, even more when liqudiations take place. This business alone gives them the opportunity to rent these areas out and they need no other notable business. 'Gun Manufacturing' Curtousy of Kenrock himself, he owns a gun manufacuring company. They create a series of guns known as the "Rocky Roads" series. A cartoonish name, but considering these are the same brand of gunsmiths that have crafted the KPD's various rifles, and even had some of their weapons bought by the U.S millitary for leading in development, this is a feat in itself. This business alone pulls in 100,000 Tanz a month. 'Clan Perks' #People will respect you in public #Other Yakuza will be hesitant to even cross your path, let alone aggitate you #Free acess to guns and advanced firearms #Free housing for you and your family memebers #Automatic sum of 5,000 Tanz a month. 'Clan Traits' The most notable trait is that each member of the clan undergoes a scientific process that turns their regular animal cells into a perfect hybrid fusion of Animal/Plant Cells. Using this, and hardwiring the DNA Cells to be extra sensitive to Madarins, the basic partacle that makes up the energy source known as "Chi." It is with these special cells, that every member of the clan can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. However due to Kenrock's selfishness, he himself harbors the perfect person of these cells, which give him no drawback whatsoever. Anyone else who reicieves these cells, when they absorb energy they MUST discharge the energy after a set amount of time (1 post). If they fail to, the energy absorbed will kill them by implosion unless they metabloilize it or use it in some form of way. Even then this ability can only be used 4 times per battle situation. *Energy Breath *Energy Empowerment *Energy Immunity/Energy Resistance *Energy Metabolization 'Honor Code' #Follow The Jingi unless it's methods prevent future goals #Respect only The members above you, and no one beneath you #Do for others, but punish the needy. #A gun is the ultimate form of peace. #Respect the elderly. 'Rank' *''Street Thug ( Tōri Kyōaku-han) *''Red Fighter: *''Courier'' ( Kūrie) *''Hitman'' ( Koroshi-ya) *''Op's Expert'': *''Little Boss AKA Aniki: *''Advisers: *''Boss AKA Oyabun:'' *''Chairman'' (Kaichō): 'District Location' East side of District 1 'Allies/Enemies' 'Allies' *'The Yamiharu Clan' *'The Hakuhyo Clan' 'Enemies' *'The Hellfire Syndicate' *'The Shinpaku Federation' *'The Arasumaru' Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza Clan Category:District 2 Category:Kenrock Clan